danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Abel
Abel is a character in Ultra Despair Bellas. Abel has the title Ultimate Tailor, he has a good sense of fashion and usually hangs out with the other fashion-related Ultimates during his time at Hope's Peak. He is part of the 1st class of Hope's Peak Academy: South America Branch. Creation and Development He was solely created to be Ian's crony, at first. But as time passed, he began to have his own personality and was eventually turned into a full meaningful character. For quite a long time, he was supposed to be 196 cm in height, towering over almost every other character, but it was scrapped since it conflicted with his "pretty face"-like gag. History Abel is the younger child of a very wealthy family of athletes, his father being a very famous soccer player and his mother being a professional swimmer. He was raised along with his brother, Cain, #2, David and their siblings. His parents were always close to David's parents, so he grew to think of them as a second mother and father. He has come to terms with himself from a very young age, and doesn't seem to bother about his own orientation, he just decided for himself he wouldn't talk about it for his own sake. He was always popular in middle school and was constantly complimented for his looks and for being "cool". Personality Abel is somewhat apathetic for most of the situations, he has a poker face for things and speaks with a slow, rather seductive voice. He is a pretty good person, even though he sometimes looks disinterested, and is known for being kind and benevolent for his friends. He acts as a crony for Ian and is loyal to him to a unbelievable extent, seeming to value his comrade very much, to the point it's assumed by some he has feelings for him; Both deny this and clearly are telling the truth. He serves as his muscles using his extreme strength, while also depending on him emotionally and dumping his emotions on him. He is very open about his tastes and sexuality, often posing as the cute or attractive boy, he openly enjoys feminine things such as dancing and plush animals while also enjoying masculine things such as wrestling. He, himself, prefers to be seem as feminine, however. Appearance Abel is mostly known for his extremely tall stature, towering over most of the other students in a menacing manner. He has clear white skin, curly pink hair decorated with flower hairpins and sharp, blue eyes; These traits often make him be called a doll or considered rather attractive. It's not certain if he is skinny or has muscles, as he doesn't seem to take off his shirt at all. Being a tailor, he is constantly wearing different clothes. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Tailor : Costureiro de Nível Super Estudantil, translated as Super Student Level Tailor He is a extremely good tailor, often making clothes for himself and others, all in a short amount of time. He made himself a fame with his skills and is a fashion icon in the current world. Brute Force He has a extreme sheer amount of force that came out of nowhere. He is often seem lifting heavy things with ease or doing things a normal human couldn't do without much effort. Relationships Family Abel has a good relationship with his family. He seems to be significantly smarter than both of his parents, who are bubbly most of time but love his son anyway. Even though Abel never told them, they're fully aware of their son sexuality and doesn't seem to mind it very much, leaving him unaware they even know about it. However, his relationship with his brother is strained, as both of them barely talk. Still, he admits caring for his brother and wondering what he thinks of him. David Knowing each other since their cribs, their parents were close to each other for a long time even before their birth. They got used to each other like some kind of family and both the boys grew to have a unbreakable bond over time. David has had secret feelings for Abel ever since they were small, while Abel failed to notice them or reciprocate, still unaware of how love works. They conflicting personalities provided a different view of life to them: Abel enjoyed his femininity and embraced his sexuality much better, with insecurities kept a secret; David had stick to masculinity and was deeply scared of his sexuality, crowding himself in his insecurities and letting them take over him. However, both of them were closeted for a long time. At a point, Abel started to reciprocate David's feelings, still unaware he liked him back. They kept wishing each other for a long time, to the point they preserved their first kisses in hope to spend it with each other and Abel seeming upset at the chances of David having any kind of interest in girls, or vice-versa. Shortly after joining Hope's Peak, Abel, as the bravest of them, trusted David as the first person he ever came out, getting a kiss as response and promptly revealing their feelings for each other. They kept their relationship a secret to everyone, except for a few exceptions. They seem to put each other in first place all the time and always understand each other needs and feelings, being supportive of their own personal dreams, goals and interests, no matter what. David, however, seems upset that Abel towers over him in such a significant way, something the boy finds funny and adorable. Bella #2 Abel and #2 are childhood friends and are very close, even more due to the fact they both refuse to follow their parents' footsteps as soccer players. Abel is amused by #2 numerous flings, "accepting" them in a certain way. Ian Abel is Ian's loyal crony. Their relationship seems somewhat professional at times, but they ultimately care about each other significantly enough to share their deepest secrets to each other. While they're seem hanging out a lot, their actual relationship is never explored fully. Trivia * His name comes from the biblical figure, Abel, the second son of Adam and Eve. * He is 15 at his first year in Hope's Peak and 16 at his debut in Ultra Despair Bellas. Navigation Category:LGBT Characters